


Dark Truth

by tktktk



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tktktk/pseuds/tktktk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Annie come together in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Truth

He felt her hand clutch his in the dark, his gasping breath the only sound in silence. 

He reached out for her, letting his hand fall to her waist and clench at her skirt, rucking it up.

Her inhale was sharp, preceding a short high pitched moan of surprise and want.

 

This was the moment.

 

Lips crashed against lips, as hands flew to unbutton, unzip.

Clothes fell to the floor, in a frantic dance.

Palms clutching bodies, unable to see, electricity siezed from the school by violent rain.

 

His mouth moved to her neck, shoulder, the round curve of her breast. 

Her hands moved south, hovering above him, still hesitant in the wild abandon of the night.

Biting her sensitive skin, she cried out and took hold.

Sweeping up and down over him as he moved his own hand to her warm center.

 

Moans filled the room and the heat from their ignited flame stifled the air.

Droplets of sweat began pooling at hairlines and in the creases between skin, muscle, and bone.

He lifted her, steady thighs in steady hands, pushing her against the wall.

 

Thrusting inside her, a loud *smack* echoed between them, body meeting body for the first time.

Rushed and frenzied, they pawed at each other and lips met whatever was available to kiss. 

Fingers digging in, holding on, leaching every charged emotion, every ‘sinful’ thought, every unresolved moment from the last 5 years.

 

She screamed his name, releasing her climax around him as he followed and plunged into her, unforgiving.

Once, twice, three times.

Exhale.

 

They collapsed against the wall and sank to the floor.

They lay apart, too hot and wet and tired to be near each other. 

Minutes passed and silence reigned again.

 

 

When the lights returned, and Abed came to find them, he only smirked and shut the door.

Entwined, they slept smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 4 AM sooo.


End file.
